castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Castlevania City
Castlevania City is the modern European city that appears in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. History Nearly all the city was built on the remains of Dracula's castleCity Memorial Scroll: Urban planning statement near where old village of Wygol had once existed. Wygol was first established as a small village in medieval times. The castle was destroyed in the great battle between Dracula and Roland de Ronceval. The end of the battle was marked by a great explosion that destroyed areas for thousands of miles around. It took almost two centuries, many generations for colonists to step into the region again as it was considered to be cursed. In an act of bravery and reclaiming their memory they decided to establish themselves on the foundations of the destroyed castle, the colony became the city. Memorial Scroll: The first founders.City Memorials scroll: Urban planning statement Over the years the settlement grew into a modernized metropolis, retaining much of its gothic architecture. Some areas of the city incorporate parts within the massive castle. The city, while bustling, is dirty, cold, and danger lurks in the slums and alley ways. Heavily armed guards have a presence of authority here. Dracula, who has remained hidden away over the years, must step out of his castle and explore this mysterious city that surrounds him in order to regain his power again by feeding on mortal humans. Zobek, who has adapted to the modern world, is Dracula only hope to ending his immortality, only if their wary alliance can stop Satan's return. Dracula's castle is the key to Satan's Acolytes in preparing for their master, and the city becomes engulfed in chaos. Locations Apart from the overall castle, there are numerous areas within the city. *Bioquimek Corporation *Science District *Downtown *Victory Plaza *The Church *Bernhard Metals LTD. Gallery LoS Story 8.jpg|''Lords of Shadow'' epilogue 2014-LOS2 01.jpg 2014-LOS2 03.jpg 2014-LOS2 12.jpg 2014-LOS2 05.jpg Notes *In the released igame menus, the city is called "Castlevania City" (as it was called during development). *The city was called 'Wygol City'Official Lords of Shadow Twitter (description): https://twitter.com/CastlevaniaLOS in one of the twitter descriptions. The name "Wygol" appeared twice as a location before: Wygol Village in Order of Ecclesia, and Wygol Village in Lords of Shadow. Although the city doesn't appear to be directly on the ruins of old Wygol (which were obliterated by the great blast), it does appear to be on the foundations of Dracula's castle according to most ingame backgrond texts, but founded by members of the Wygols (one of the great families of the area). **The latter, is the city's precursor. the City was briefly seen in Lords of Shadow's epilogue. *European cities, like Madrid, influenced much of the city's gothic/modern structure. *As can be seen in the map rooms, the map of the castle, and the map of the city have several features that overlap. The city appears to be limited to bounderies of the former castle. References Category:Locations Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Category:Towns Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Locations